logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Prva Srpska Televizija
Fox Televizija 2006-2010 Foxsrb.jpg 20200201_151528.jpg Prva Srpska Televizija 2010-2015 150px-Prva.png|3D version. This logo has adopted in 2010. Althrough this logo has been adopted before the channel's launch, in March or April of 2010 on the promotion, the on-screen logo has been adopted on September 1st, 2010, during the countdown until the channel's launch. The on-screen logo is grey until 2012. In 2012 it became more lighter, to be made invisible in the white part of a program. The P is not transparent, instead it's white on the on-screen logo and promos. At the end of the program promos, the on-screen logo changes the color to the traditional (red) and the P becomes transparent. Between September 22 and October 6, 2010, the logo had to have "PST" instead of "PRVA" on-screen, while "PRVA" was still used, but just in jingles. On October 6, 2010 to present, the logo says "PRVA" again. The logo after or before commercials was at the center right until 2013. In 2013, it moved to the bottom right corner of the screen. A version without the "PRVA" featured in the main logo is used as the favicon on the network's website only. Nothing is changed except for that. 2015-present Prva's new logo on-screen.PNG|How the logo appears on-screen. This was seen on the moment it suddenly appeared before reverting to the old one. (September 1, 2015, 1:11pm) Prva (2015) (Flat).svg|Flat version On August 30, 2015, a countdown on top left corner, starting to count down at around 7:10pm, counted down until September 1, 2015, at 6pm. This tentative countdown leaded to a newly announced visual identity which includes a new logo, which debuted on September 1, 2015, at 6pm. The new identity was made to go with new programming. The logo was changed with a 10-second countdown showing the old logo on the white-cyan gradient background, then, as the countdown was going to its end, the reverse of the "Moja Prva" ident would play, and the logo would gradually disassemble. The appearance of a continuously growing piano meant a sign that the logo has just changed. The very first appearance of the new logo had the "moja" script from the ident showing the previous logo, with a "tick tick" sound - each "tick" would make the logo grow up a little. However, on September 1, 2015, the new logo suddenly appeared on-screen at 1:11pm, during the promo block end ident, just before to revert to the old logo. On-screen, the logo has a "tick tick" sound after commercials and/or promos (the logo would form from a bubble moving up from center right to top right corner, a reminder of the 2010-2013 ident package), and it would form out into the big Prva logo on center right at the end of a program with that logo (after the bubble moves from top to center right). Each 32 seconds, the number one would revert to "PRVA" and vice versa. Category:Television channels in Serbia Category:ANT1 Group Category:Television channels in Montenegro Category:Serbia